Slippery Fingers
by DoughML
Summary: At Breadstick Santana meets Brittany the waitress and gets down and dirty. Rated M for language and sexy lady times :) Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Warning: Lady sex **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

"So what can I get you guys?" the blonde waitress asked.

"Um salad and water thanks." I replied

"And you Sir?" now waiting for my date's response

"Burger with fries plus a can of Pepsi" Puck said

"Alrighty, your meals will be with you shortly, I'll just go grab your drinks" the blonde announced before leaving. Puck and I were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, here are your drinks" the waitress said out of nowhere. _Oh thank goodness_ Santana thought before the date could go any more awkward.

"Your water" she said as she hovered over the table placing my water down giving me full access view down her white blouse. I felt my face turn red so I diverted my eyes at Puck who was staring at the waitress's ass "and your Pepsi"

"What a prick!" I growled quietly, but obviously not quietly enough.

"What?" The blonde said looking stunned

"No, nothing I'm sorry" I replied hoping that the waitress would brush it off but she just stood there waiting for my explanation.

I signed. "Fine, my date here was just staring at your ass." I averted my gaze at the waitress to Puck who appearances to be surprised by what I just said.

"Did he now?" the waitress said with a rather amused tone then angry. "And what were you doing?" Being caught off guard expecting her to throw my cup of water at his face for something I just fumbled and stared down at my fidgeting hands. I would be lying if I said that I didn't find the girl extremely attractive, her long blonde locks that falls perfectly over her shoulder and her deep ocean blue eyes that I can drown from just by staring at them, same goes with her breasts.

"I wasn't doing anything" I lied

"Okay" she said with a smirked knowing that it was a lie and walks away.

"So what were you staring at? Her tits?" Pucks said leaning in "were they perky?"

"Hello? If you haven't realized but we're on a date" I said avoiding the topic

"oh right sorry" puck apologised. I looked behind puck finding the blonde waitress coming back with our meals.

"Here's your burger with fries" she said as she placed the plate in front of Puck making sure that she doesn't expose herself again. Oddly enough as she sat my plate down she leans down again showing her boobs off and whispered into my ear adding a sense of arousal down south. "Meet me in the kitchen."

Looking clearly flustered she pulls away and strutted off, swaying her hips side by side. Immediately I excused myself from my date headed towards the kitchen. Spotting the blonde straight away I walked up to her.

"Um, hi I'm here what do you want?" I asked puzzled. Follow me was all she said before leading me into the alley outside Breadsticks. Where she launched herself at me attacking my lips with her sweet lady kisses. Not refusing the great sensation, I parted my open giving her access to my tongue while moaning into her mouth.

Soon I was pushed against the walls of the alley. She flips me over leaving my face facing the wall and pulls my pants plus my underwear down. She slid her hands down and cups my pooled sex. Gently and firmly she slides she slim finger through my slits making contact with my throbbing clit.

"Please no teasing" was all managed to say before the blonde ramming two fingers into me. Screaming in pleasure I was starting to tense almost reaching my climax as she continues to thrust her fingers. Soon one more finger joined the party and I pushed myself into her.

"UH I'M COMING" I couldn't take it anymore finally releasing. She stared into my eyes waiting for me to come down from my high. Eventually when I did she asks me to follow her again.

"Where are we going?" I asked "don't you want me to return the favour?"

"You are" she said she a smirk "we're going back to my apartment. It's only few blocks from here." Without arguing I followed her to her apartment.

"Wait" I shouted before we went into the building "my name is Santana by the way, so you know who's name to scream out" the blonde just smirk in respond

"Do I get to know yours?"

"Oh you will" she grinned "soon"


End file.
